


Last Thoughts

by lawless



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-25
Updated: 2009-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dying wasn't so bad if it reunited him with Fred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Canon character death. Not beta-reviewed; all mistakes are mine.
> 
> The story is based on a scene from the show's final episode, _Not Fade Away_.

He was dying. God, it hurt.

He could feel his life slipping away as the blood oozed out of him.

Illyria found and comforted him. Strange, the god who killed the woman he loved, showing him pity and mercy.

He had asked her never to transform into Fred's image again. He didn't want a lie. But now he was dying and a lie was better than nothing. He could die thinking he was in the arms of the woman he loved.

"Change," he whispered. "Change into _her_."

She nodded, and he was held, not by the muscular and dangerous blue god, but by the flesh and blood woman he loved, looking down at him with warmth and affection.

"Fred," he whispered. "I'll be joining you soon."

As she kissed and comforted him, the hurt started to fade away...and he awoke, whole and unharmed, in her arms.

He hadn't known when he received the assignment that he was embarking on a suicide mission, but dying wasn't so bad. Dying and being reunited with Fred was better than living and being separated from her for the rest of his miserable life.


End file.
